


An Occupational Hazard

by Unholyghost



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Intercrural Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Pollen, Size Kink, high doubt, no one can tell me that Salza doesn't have a size kink while having two HUGE men on his team
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:40:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27708467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unholyghost/pseuds/Unholyghost
Summary: This is my first fanfiction (like, ever) so the formatting might be a little weird. Also, this might end up having multiple chapters because there isn't enough content for the Armoured Squadron.I'll probably add a summary later, but otherwise...Enjoy!!
Relationships: Doore/Neiz (Dragon Ball), Dore/Salza (Dragon Ball), Salza/Doore (Dragon Ball), Salza/Neiz (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction (like, ever) so the formatting might be a little weird. Also, this might end up having multiple chapters because there isn't enough content for the Armoured Squadron.
> 
> I'll probably add a summary later, but otherwise... 
> 
> Enjoy!!

When Doore first joined Lord Cooler’s army, he expected his job to be much like when he was a wrestler. Show off his muscles and skills, and conquer planets like how he used to “conquer” the wrestling ring. Or at least, that’s what he says when he’s trying to impress one of the female PTO soldiers. What he wasn’t expecting, however, was that landscaping a planet after the conquering’s been done would be a part of it.

“Why are we the ones doing the clean up on this shitty planet? This planet doesn’t belong to Lord Cooler, Lord Frieza could have gotten the Ginyu Force to do it!” Doore kicked a stone on the ground out of annoyance, looking more like a bratty child than an adult man.

“You know very well why. Since Lord Cooler was in Sector 5 of the planets in PTO’s possession, Lord Frieza insisted it was our responsibility to prepare this planet to be sold. Whatever Lord Frieza wants, he gets, remember?” Salza snipped back. He was already not happy about the task, but having to deal with Doore’s complaining was especially gruelling on his nerves.

Doore was ready to argue back but decided against saying anything. Although he knew he was aggravating Salza with his defiance on the matter, he hadn’t heard much from Neiz since they had landed. 

Doore turned around to see where Neiz was at when he saw Neiz bend down towards Salza and whisper something in his ear. From what Doore could tell, Salza didn’t look too pleased by what he said. Neiz took off flying, leaving them both behind without a second thought.

Before Doore could get his attention, Salza stopped him. “He’s sick of your complaining, much like I am. We’ll meet up with him later, we’ve wasted enough time here.”

“Is that what he said to you? He would have said it outright if that was the case.” Doore didn’t want to start another fight if Neiz was already pissed off, but he felt like he was being left out of something.

Instead of answering Doore’s question outright, Salza seemed like he was at a loss for words. Doore was more curious about what Neiz told him now if it made Salza so indecisive. He was going to question Salza further but was quickly interrupted by Salza.

“That’s not important right now. Let’s just get this done.”

Salza took off flying in the opposite direction, leaving Doore to begrudgingly follow behind him. Although he was pissed off at Salza at the moment, he would have to get over it eventually. 

————————————————-

Doore hovered high above the orange, barren landscape. They had cleared about seventy-five percent of the planet’s surface, or that’s what Salza had estimated. He wasn’t angry much anymore, with the mission being almost done. But he still didn’t want to finish it himself.

“So what’s left? We just have to wait for Neiz to finish the rest?” He hollered to Salza, who was hovering alongside him.

“No, we also have to fill in a report of this planet in the Planet Trade Index. Whoever conquered this planet didn’t even bother to create a file for it, much less obtain any information from this planet. Lazy bastards.”

“Wait, in the what? The Planet Trade Index?” 

Salza pulled a metal square out of his armour that fit into his palm and pressed down on a button on its face. When it opened up, a blue screen projected out of the square, with what looked like a multitude of files. “The Planet Trade Index is where information about the planets in the PTO’s possession is kept, such as kinds of biomes present, the stability of the mantle and crust, environmental conditions and so on. It increases the likelihood that a planet is bought if they know the quality of said planet.”

Although Doore should probably know this, Salza’s winded explanation goes in one ear and out of the other. “That sounds like a lot of... nerd stuff. Not my thing.”

“Clearly not, since I’m usually the one doing it on our missions.”

“And that is because you’re the only one that understands it. I’m going to go look around surface side while you do that.”

As Doore flew towards the ground, Salza yelled, “This biome has a lot of large sinkholes, don’t do anything stupid.”

Doore, as per usual, chose to ignore Salza’s warning. There was a specific spot he was curious about. The planet was mostly flatlands, but there were a few notable mountains. The one they were hovering over also had what looked like a cave on its side. The cave entrance was easily accessible from the ground and had support beams around the entrance. “Hey Salza, I found this cave here,” Doore called up, “It looks like it was probably used as a mine. Do you need that for your... er...”

“Planet Trade Index?” Salza finished, an eyebrow raised in amusement.

“Yeah, that thing. There could be something valuable in there.”

“Good job! Let me finish this part of the report before you—“ A loud rumbling sound from below interrupted Salza’s typing on the tablet as he looked down towards the origin of the sound.

There was a large hole in the ground by the mountainside. Where the mine entrance was supposed to be, sat a pile of rumble from the overhang in the mountain.

Salza clicked his tongue, annoyed. “What did I tell him?”

Salza squeezed the sides of the tablet to condense it back into its original shape and put it back in his armour. He did not have the patience to deal with any more of Doore’s antics, but he couldn’t just leave him down there. He flew down passed the rumble into the sinkhole. None of the rubble from above went into the sinkhole, so at least Salza wouldn’t have to concern himself with Doore’s crushed body.

“Doore, can you hear me?” Salza called out. His voice echoed off the walls of the sinkhole but he got no response back.

“Doore? Doore!” Doore came to when he heard his name being called.

The sun was a little bright from above, but he can make out Salza’s form over him. Becoming more aware of his surroundings, something felt off. Despite his natural body temperature being higher, he felt warmer than usual. A lot warmer actually, but Doore couldn’t place the cause of it. With Salza’s help, Doore was pulled to a sitting position. The exertion from the small action put them both in a coughing fit. He could see what looked like large dust particles settling from the air around them. He might have been an idiot by Salza’s standards, but it didn’t take a genius to realize the poor air quality was the reason for their coughing.

“What the hell is in the air that’s making us cough so much?” Doore choked out. 

“Debris from the rubble, for one. And it seems like you landed on some kind of plant that produces spores. These plants usually selectively grow in areas of increased carbon dioxide. It looks like spores aren’t suspended in the air anymore.” Salza’s coughing finally stopped by the time he was finished talking.

As Salza was about to stand up, something caught his eye that made him freeze. When Doore was about to follow where Salza was looking, Salza turned his gaze away from him. Salza’s face was slightly flushed pink when he cleared his throat, “Doore... you have a problem.”

This made Doore even more confused. Salza was never this vague when speaking. And was he... blushing? 

“Salza, the fuck are you talking?”

Salza glared at him, not pleased with his obliviousness. He couldn’t hold his gaze, however, choosing to gesture downward awkwardly while looking away. Doore’s eyes followed where Salza was pointing to and screamed internally when he saw it.

Whatever happened between him waking up to now had given him an erection. Given how small his uniform was, not much was left to the imagination neither. He was trying to come up with an excuse to save him the embarrassment, but his mind was drawing blanks. 

“S-Salza, it’s not like that. I—!”

“You don’t have to explain,” Salza spoke quietly, “It seems the plant you landed on was an unrefined form a common aphrodisiac.”

Doore stopped in his tirade of apologies and processed what Salza said. Although it made him feel better knowing that he wasn’t seen has some weird perv, he was wondering how Salza could be so sure about—.

_Oh_

Doore looked downwards and sure enough, Salza was in the same predicament as he was. Salza covered himself with his hands when he noticed Doore staring, however, having more sense to keep his modesty than Doore. To see Salza so vulnerable like this... it did a lot of things to Doore. There were often times he thought about Salza in is his dreams, but nothing like this. 

“I’m, uh, going to go to another part of the sinkhole so you can take care of that...” Salza was so quiet when he said it, Doore almost missed what he said at all. What he wasn’t willing to miss, was this opportunity that probably wasn’t going to come back again. If he got rejected, would Salza think poorly of him?

“Wait a second, Salza!” 

As Doore made to grab onto Salza’s hand when he stood up, they both felt a sudden dizziness take over them. Salza’s legs had buckled beneath him and he collapsed on top of Doore’s large frame, knocking him down to a lying position. When Doore could see clearly, he tried to sit up, but Salza’s weight on his chest made it far too difficult.

“Doore, please... I can’t... It’s too much,” Salza begged through his laboured breaths. The number of spores they both breathed in had taken its toll on Salza’s body far more than on Doore. 

No matter what was running through Doore’s mind, there was a more important thing for him to deal with. That ‘thing’ being the gorgeous blond sitting on top of his hard-on, trying not to moan loudly.

Doore sat up slowly, adjusting Salza so that he was sitting in his lap, his legs crossed beneath Salza. As much as he wanted this, he didn’t want Salza to indulge him just for the sake of the aphrodisiac.

“Salza, do you want to, uh, help each other—?”

Before Doore could finish what he was saying, Salza pulled him forward into a bruising kiss. Doore’s attention was completely on Salza now, putting his hands on Salza’s hips and being completely receptive to the kiss. Their tongues intertwined with each other’s sloppily, as Doore pulled Salza’s hips forward. Salza moaned wantonly into the other’s mouth, rolling his hips for more attention. The hand Salza had in Doore’s hair gripped tightly, pulling him down even more so. Doore felt a tight warmth wrap around his cock, his relief almost instant.

Salza’s sudden roughness left Doore at his mercy, breath hitching when Salza gave more attention to the head. He felt like he was going to come from just Salza’s hand, gripping his hips tighter when Salza pinched the head between his thumb and forefinger. Salza’s calloused fingers sent shivers up his spine, even though he couldn’t fit his hand completely around Doore. Despite Salza’s earlier shyness, he was all fire now.

“H-hey! Take it easy, I’m going to bust at this rate!” Doore gasped out when he pulled back from the kiss. 

He felt Salza’s grip loosen, languidly stroking his cock instead. “My apologies, I didn’t think you would be so sensitive,” Salza’s low chuckle clearly indicated that he was, in fact, not sorry.

The cheeky, little bastard.

Doore tried to feign innocence, but his smirk said otherwise, “It’s alright. You weren’t getting much attention, I didn’t want you to feel left out, Captain.”

Salza was given no time to react when Doore hauled him upward so they were eye to eye with each other. He hooked his arm underneath the smaller man to support him, and to play with his balls from behind through his uniform. He pulled Salza’s erection out of his pants with his other hand, stroking at a steady pace. 

Salza tried to cover his mouth with the back of the hand that was originally on Doore’s cock to lessen the volume of yelp. Being caught off guard, Salza turned his head to avoid making eye contact with Doore. That left his neck exposed to the rest of Doore’s ministrations.

For a seasoned soldier, his skin was smooth and unblemished. Well... it was until Doore had his way. He left hickeys on Salza’s neck, the contrast of his pale, blue skin with the dark, purple spots very noticeable. Salza’s quiet pants increased into a loud moan as Doore made his way up his neck and sucked on his earlobe.

“Doore, please, t-they’re too sensitive...”

Whatever cocky retort Doore had come up with, was lost now as he was witnessing Salza fall apart in front of him. Pride be damned, he just wanted his cock inside of Salza **now**.

He laid Salza down gently on the ground, completely pulling his pants off along with boots. 

Doore pressed a soft, opened-mouth kiss on Salza’s lips as he fumbled through Salza’s armour.

Salza had usually kept a small bottle of healing gel on his person, useful for treating an injury quickly.

When he found the bottle of gel, he replaced the empty space with his gloves. He didn’t want to get them dirty, and they were probably safer in one of Salza’s pockets, anyway.

He looked up from the bottle in his hand when he heard Salza’s voice, “What are you looking for?” 

“This,” Doore held the bottle up for Salza to see, “We don’t have much in the way of lube.”

Salza seemed satisfied with Doore’s answer, allowing Doore to get back to the task at hand. As Doore finished pouring some gel into his hand, he saw Salza bolt up into a sitting position in his peripheral vision.

Doore looked up to meet Salza’s gaze, “What’s wrong?”

“... It’s not going to fit like that. The time it would take to prepare me is time we don’t have.”

Doore looked down at himself and Salza to see what they were working with and Salza was right, unfortunately. In order to not hurt Salza, he would have to carefully stretch him out, and he had absolutely no patience for that.

“I have another idea instead. It won’t hurt, I promise,” Doore guaranteed.

He waited for Salza’s approval in the form of a nod. Having received the okay, Doore went to work.

He grabbed Salza’s cock with his lubed hand, pouring more of the gel onto Salza’s thighs. He gently pulled up on Salza, the gel making the strokes much smoother. Doore spread the gel on the inside of Salza’s thighs, as well. The skin there was supple, but Doore could feel the cords of muscle underneath. 

When Doore was done rubbing the gel on his thighs, he asked, “Are ya ready?”

The response this time was a much more enthusiastic nod, Salza growing impatient. Doore pulled Salza’s body towards him and turned him so his back was to Doore instead. He had no intention of making Salza wait any longer than he had to.

He positioned himself kneeling behind Salza with one foot planted on the ground. Holding Salza around the middle with an arm, he tried a tentative thrust between Salza’s thighs. Salza’s legs twitched around his cock unexpectedly. He let Salza breathe a moment before he tried thrusting again. 

Salza let out a loud sigh, the friction from Doore’s cock beneath his was a welcome relief. Not only was the aphrodisiac affecting him so strongly, but he had a thing for much larger men. With their height difference, Doore held Salza too high to allow him to support himself on his knees, but he couldn’t get his feet underneath himself to support him that way either. Having to support himself on the arms wrapped around his middle, Doore had complete control over him as he fucked his thighs from behind and Salza _loved it_. The thought of it was almost enough to put him over the edge.

As Doore thrust forward, the warmth from the gel and Salza’s thighs was unbelievable. He increased the speed and the force of his thrusts, Salza leg’s tightening around him. Salza’s short gasps were quickly devolving into uncontrollable moans.

“Fuck, Salza. This feels amazing,” Doore groaned out. He continued to thrust into Salza’s thighs roughly, so close to his own release.

From his position, Doore could see that Salza’s head was slightly bowed, covering his mouth to prevent himself from being too loud. He grabbed Salza by the back of his head pulled him roughly to his chest by his hair, “I want to hear you scream when I make you come,” Doore growled in his ear as he pulled Salza’s hand from his mouth.

The combination of his commanding force in his ear and the rough handling was more than enough to make Salza finish. Salza came hard, the feeling of intense pleasure crashing over him. The moan he let out echoed off the walls of the sinkhole, almost a scream.

Salza’s thighs involuntarily clenched hard together as he orgasmed. The vice grip surrounding his cock had Doore coming as well, doubled over Salza because of the intensity of it.

Moments passed in the afterglow when Doore felt a persistent nudging in his ribs. Doore vaguely remembered that he had a death-grip on his captain, turning him into a Brench pretzel. Doore straightened out his back and leaned backwards to sit with his legs crossed in front of him, pulling Salza backwards to sit in his lap. 

“Sorry for crushing ya, are you good?” Doore looked down and asked, concerned for at least a few of Salza’s bones.

Salza turned his head upward to face Doore and let out an affirmative hum in response to Doore’s question. He could easily tell that Salza was not happy about Doore squashing him, but he made no effort to express it.

“Since I have your attention now, do you a tissue to—?” Doore was interrupted by the back of Salza’s hand gently colliding with the side of his face, a few tissues in the offending hand.

Doore wasn’t sure if that was Salza’s way of retaliating, intending for a harder hit, or if he tried to move as little as possible while completing his task. He did realize one thing, however. No matter how little energy Salza had, he always had enough to be a drama queen. Salza acted like Doore nearly killed him.

Doore took the tissues out of Salza’s hand, assuming he would be cleaning them both up. Well... It was more like just cleaning Salza, given that his inner thighs were covered in come and healing gel. Doore stole a glance down at Salza’s face to see how ‘out of it’ he was, but the sight in front of him made him forget what he was supposed to be doing altogether.

Salza’s face was still flush from exertion, eyes lidded and mouth parted open slightly, taking deep breaths. Dark spots of purple littered his neck, as well as two vaguely hand-shaped bruises, developed down both of his hips. Alongside the state of his legs, Salza looked thoroughly used and satisfied. It was one of the sexiest things Doore had ever seen. He could feel the telltale sign of arousal, warmth spreading from his groin. As much as he would have liked to go another round, Salza was in no shape to go a second time and hauling ass before Neiz started to look for them was a little more important.

He made quick work of cleaning them both up with tissues, finishing off by redressing Salza in his pants and boots, and tucking himself back in. He was grateful Salza didn’t make a mess of his shirt, leaving no stains behind. He would have gotten an earful from the smaller man about it, whether or not he was at fault for it.

Doore rested his chin on the top of Salza’s head, still holding him around his middle. The blonde hair tickled his face ever so slightly, but he otherwise remained in place. The strong scent of lavender and sandalwood lingered in Salza’s hair from his shower earlier that day and the volume of it felt like he was resting his head on a cloud.

‘So soft...’ Doore thought, pushing his face further into Salza’s hair. 

Doore was content to stay like that for a few more moments until he felt a slight tug at a few of his own strands. Curious, his eyes fell onto the source of the sensation. Salza, clearly enjoying their post-coital cuddling, twirled a lock of Doore’s hair around his index finger lazily. 

“Are you having fun?” Doore chuckled.

“Mm-hm,” Salza affirmed a content smile on his face, “Your hair is so soft and fluffy. It’s nice to play with.”

Salza pressed a quick kiss to the ends of Doore’s hair that he had in his hand, beginning to twirl it once more. Salza’s open and straight-forward affections made Doore’s heart skip a beat. Even if Salza let down his façade from time to time, he still kept Doore and Neiz at an arm’s length. Doore had even joked that Salza didn’t know what a hug was on multiple occasions. To keep himself from swooning too much, Doore interrupted the silence that fell over the both of them.

“Did the aphrodisiac affect you that badly? You act like I had fucked you up the ass.” 

“Eloquent as ever, Doore. I didn’t think you would be the kind of person to be rough during sex. Neiz usually enjoys slower sex, I had expected you to be the same way,” Salza explained.

‘Neiz is probably worried that he would rip Salza apart if he tried to be rough,’ Doore thought to himself, ‘Neiz would...’

Doore stopped his train of thought when he fully processed what Salza said. “Wait, you’ve had sex with Neiz too?!?”

A few beats of silence passed before Salza turned to face Doore, still in his lap. “Actually, Neiz and I were planning on asking you if you wanted to be in a polyamorous relationship with us.”

Doore was silent for a few moments after, still wrapping his head around the concept. Although he enjoyed the idea of being in a sexual relationship with his attractive teammates, he still had a few questions. 

“How long were you two...” Doore didn’t know how to word his question without seeming accusatory.

“It’s been less than a month since we started having sex. After it became established, we didn’t want to hide it from you nor leave you out. But... I didn’t think you would take the idea of it well.”

Doore felt like they had hidden something important from him, but he couldn’t bring himself to be mad. He could tell that his opinion on the subject mattered a lot to Salza if the uncharacteristic uncertainty was anything to go by.

“Did ya think I was gonna get mad about it?”

Salza pondered the question before admitting, “I didn’t think you would get angry, per se, but I thought you would be offended by it. I always assumed you only liked women, while Neiz thought otherwise.”

It was a fair assumption for Salza to make. Whenever Doore decided to flirt with someone outwardly, it was usually one of the female soldiers on a home base planet between missions. It usually didn’t end well, either, but that’s not the point.

“Is that what Neiz talked to you about before he took off?” 

“Yes. Even though Neiz was the one insistent there wouldn’t be any issues, he also insisted that I was the one to bring it up,” Salza stated, eyebrows furrowed and a small pout on his face.

Doore couldn’t help but laugh at the look on Salza’s face, giving him a small peck on his cheek.

“To answer the question you still haven’t asked yet, I’ll bite. There’s no harm in fucking around a little.”

“Really?” 

“Yeah. Even if I wanted to say no, I don’t have the willpower to deny two very hot men,” Doore added, dramatically fanning his face with his hand.

Salza rolled his eyes, giving Doore a playful shove. “We just can’t tell Neiz that we had sex here.”

Doore looked down at Salza, puzzled. “Eh? Why not?”

“Because, Neiz has a... thing, for sex outside. The only time we’re ever outside long enough to have sex is on a mission, which is far too dangerous. I would never hear the end of it from him if he found out.”

“We haven’t heard much from Neiz at all, eh? Ya think he up and died?” 

As if summoned, both of their scouters alerted with a message from Neiz. Doore and Salza both read the message in silence, quickly realizing that any hope of keeping what transpired in the sinkhole a secret was futile.

‘The planet’s cleared now. When you two are done touching dicks, you can meet me back at the landing site.’

“... Fuck.”

~ 30 minutes earlier ~

Neiz flew around aimlessly, searching for Salza and Doore. It shouldn’t have been so difficult to find them on barren land, but he was getting neither energy levels nor scanner frequencies to indicate where they could be. At this point, waiting at the landing site seemed like a better idea than flying around with no clue. Frustrated, Neiz turned back around to fly back to their pods when a beeping from his scanner stopped him in his tracks.

Two scanner frequencies came up on his screen, indicating it was coming from somewhere just below him. When he looked down, he saw a large hole on the ground just beside one of the taller mountains in the area. Had this hole been there before Salza and Doore found it, they probably would have blown the mountain to pieces to cover up the hole. Indicating that hole was caused by either one of them, more likely Doore than Salza.

“Doore, what the hell did you do this time?” Neiz said to himself, flying towards the large hole.

When he landed beside the opening in the ground, his scanner started beeping once more. Two energy readings came up on his screen, presumably from Salza and Doore. The readings were... strange. Neiz didn’t know how to interpret them. One of the readings was fluctuating erratically, changing from a rise to a fall and vice versa within the span of only a few seconds. The other one acted similarly, but much less temperamental.

That’s when he heard it. Short, laboured breaths and gasps echoing upwards from the hole. Neiz could tell that the voice belonged to Salza, panicked questions running through his mind. 

Was Salza hurt? Or Doore? We’re they dying?!?

Neiz quickly ran to the edge of the hole and peered into it. Even though his scanner wasn’t picking up any new energy readings, he would rather be careful and assess the situation first.

What he found, however, was the last thing he was expecting. It wasn’t one of his teammates bleeding out on the ground down below, nor was there a fight happening.

What he could see was that they fucking and it sounded pretty rough too. Neiz took a few steps back from the hole to give them some semblance of privacy. He had mixed feelings about what he saw. He was peeved about Salza going back on his opinion about having sex during a mission, but he took joy in the fact he was right about one thing.

‘I fucking knew he wasn’t straight.’


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all better buckle up because this isn't gonna be a one-shot anymore! This will span a lot more time than I originally intended and will actually have a plot.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy.

Two weeks had passed since they came back from that mission, and things hadn’t panned out the way Doore expected.

He had expected the “fucking around a little” to include more... fucking. Instead, they had spent the majority of their time conquering multiple planets a day. Not to mention, Neiz was a little upset at Salza and Doore for the first week after. Even though he believed them when they said it was the cause of an aphrodisiac, it took a lot of affection and cuddling at night to put it past them. 

By no means was that an issue for Doore. Even before they were together, he craved attention from both Salza and Neiz. Even though Neiz was more open with him than Salza was, they were both far from affectionate. Being in their circle of trust, he could ask for a cuddle and they would more than indulge him.

Although he enjoyed the attention, he was very frustrated. The last time they had sex was the mission, and Neiz hadn't been there. He felt like he was going to bust if had to go without for one more day. Which was rather convenient, since the entire Cooler’s Armoured Squadron had the day off. 

Lord Cooler was attending a meeting with a potential buyer for one of the planets they had purged a couple of months ago. Despite Lord’s Cooler immense power and influence, most buyers made deals with Lord Frieza, gaining favour from both Lord Frieza and King Kold. Having had fewer buyers interested in their planets, this was a meeting held in high priority. No planets were planned for purging that day. 

Long story short, this was the perfect time for Doore to spend ”quality” time with both of his partners. That was until Salza put a bit of a damper on his plan. 

”Salza, where are you going in your uniform? We have the day off, ” Neiz questioned.

Doore and Neiz were lounging on the couch in their workout clothes, having just come back from sparring together.

”We still have ten more reports to finish. It would be a shame to not use today to get caught up,” Salza answered. 

”This is the first time in a while that we’re able to relax together, and you choose to work...”

”He has a point,” Doore added.

”It’ll only take two hours at most. You two can easily distract yourselves long enough to not notice.” 

”You need to relax sometimes, too. It's not good for you to overwork yourself.”

”And we won't need to worry about Lord Cooler calling on us for a while,” Doore added, quietly this time.

Salza stood there quietly for a few moments, thinking of a suitable response. Doore had hoped that Salza would reconsider.

He had made eye contact with Salza before he walked to stand behind where Doore was sitting, leaning against the arm of the couch. He felt Salza put his hands on Doore’s shoulders, dragging them down his chest through the loose collar of his tank top. ”Unlike someone here, I can go longer than a couple of weeks without sex. Even Neiz can be content for a few more days. You, however, are insatiable.”

Salza kissed up the side of Doore’s neck to the shell of his ear, his warm breath making Doore shiver involuntarily. Gently caressing his chest, Salza moved his hands down and pinched both of his nipples. A sharp pleasure shot from his chest, an instant warmth exploding from his groin. Doore moaned deeply at the attention, knowing the action gave him an instant hard-on.

“Look at him, Neiz,” Salza spoke, raising his head to speak to an awed Neiz, “He’s so sensitive, he already has an erection. It was just like when he was affected by that aphrodisiac. And you haven’t had an opportunity to see Doore like this yet.”

Neiz didn’t hesitate to take the bait, climbing over to the space between Doore’s legs. Neiz paused, hands gripping the legs of his joggers. Doore realized after a moment what Neiz was waiting for.

Doore grabbed Neiz’s wrist, pulling him forward into a kiss. He felt Salza’s hands retract from his chest when Neiz pulled him flush to his chest to make out with him. 

Neiz’s vice grip on Doore’s waist kept him in place, making him sigh into the kiss. Neiz moved to kiss down the opposite side of Doore’s neck, allowing Doore to tilt his head back to breathe.

Doore opened his eyes, looking up and making eye contact with Salza again. Salza’s lips were slightly parted, intense staring at the scene unfolding before him. He looked as if he was getting as much pleasure from this as Doore and Neiz. Using the last bit of brainpower he had before it turned to mush, Doore teased Salza.

“I never expected you to love watching. Didn’t you say you wanted to finish those reports?” 

Salza quickly recovered from his reverie, a dark purple blush across his cheeks. “Y-yes, I should go. I’ll see you two after.”

Salza turned on his heel, stiffly walking out of the room to the main corridor.

Both Doore and Neiz chuckled at Salza’s reaction, “Doore, you’re so bad. He’s sensitive to teasing.”

“It’s payback for him not staying... And I like to see him flustered,” Doore admitted.

Neiz leaned back in to continue kissing Doore, his right hand moving to the front of Doore’s pants. He palmed at his erection through the thin material, causing Doore to moan into the kiss. 

Doore didn’t want to stop at all, Neiz’s hand relieving the pressure in his groin. But the pain in the small of his back from the arm of the couch was a pressing issue. He put a hand on Neiz’s chest, pulling away from the kiss to gasp out a breath. “Neiz, ha, we should go to one of the bedrooms...”

Doore didn’t receive an immediate response from Neiz. He tried to repeat what he said, but let out a yelp when Neiz lifted him from the couch and carried him over his shoulder. 

Doore struggled for a moment, quickly giving up when Neiz’s hands weren’t budging, “I can walk there myself, Neiz!”

“I know, but I don’t want to,” Neiz pressed a quick kiss to Doore’s hip bone, “Let me take care of you.”

Doore was thrown onto his back on Neiz’s bed, his pants pulled down to his ankles. Doore sighed, legs spreading further open. Neiz grabbed Doore’s cock, rubbing the head of it with his thumb. The pleasure from the motion sent a shiver up his spine, legs twitching from Neiz’s hand.

“You’re already so wet like you’re going to cum,” Neiz teased.

Neiz continued to jerk Doore off, hand moving slowly, but with a strong grip. Doore closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensation. The pressure kept building up in his groin, his orgasm close. He was very content to stay there like this until he came, but clearly, Neiz had other ideas. Doore breathed out when Neiz had let go of his erection, “Don’t stop... What are you do- Ah fuck!”

The feeling of Neiz swallowing him whole made Doore’s back arch. It was so wet and warm in Neiz’s mouth. He looked down his chest quickly enough to see Neiz lick from the base of his erection to the tip. Neiz made eye contact with him for a few moments before swallowing him whole again. Doore’s legs tried to involuntarily close, but Neiz’s grip on his thighs kept them in place. Neiz was fucking his throat onto Doore’s cock, cheeks hollowed as he bobbed his head.

It didn’t take long for Doore to orgasm after that. His body tensed rigid from the pleasure taking over him, so intense it almost bordered pain. 

Silence hung in the air after the shocks of pleasure died down from Doore’s body, mind blank from sensory overload. He was trying to steady his breath when he felt Neiz climb up to lay beside him on the bed. He vaguely recognized Neiz adjusting him so they could lay facing each other, one of Neiz’s arms under his head while the other wrapped around his waist, pulling him flush to his chest.

The warmth from Neiz’s body was a comfort to Doore, who reciprocated by nuzzling his face into the crook of Neiz’s neck. Neiz chuckled lowly at the action, a hand raking through the wavy locks of Doore’s hair, “You’re in one hell of an afterglow, huh?”

“Hm-mm, but you haven’t gotten off yet. Let me help.”

Doore made to sit up, planning on giving Neiz some attention, but Neiz stopped him.

”Relax for a second. You need to catch your breath, Doore.”

He wanted to argue, but Neiz did have a point. He was still breathing heavily, and the fatigue in his muscles indicated he wasn't moving much for a while. 

”...Fine, but at least let me do this for now.”

Doore uncurled his arm from where it was caught between them, putting his hand down the front of Neiz’s pants. He pulled out Neiz’s erection, giving it a few careful tugs. The roll of Neiz’s hips and the groan he tried to quiet in Doore’s hair was an obvious sign to Doore of Neiz’s growing impatience.

Neiz’s reaction to the attention invigorated Doore, giving him enough energy to pry out of Neiz’s arms and climb down his body to be eye level with his groin. He stared intensely at Neiz’s erection, choosing then to remember an important fact about himself. Despite liking men as well, he had never given a blow job before. He wasn't sure how to go about it.

’Should I just swallow it like Neiz did? I might accidentally bite him if I do that...’ Doore contemplated, trying to figure out how to start. 

Neiz’s teasing voice brought him out of his thoughts, ”What’s wrong? Never sucked a dick before?”

Although Neiz intended to say it teasingly, the fact that he was right on the money made Doore a little self-conscious in the moment. He felt his cheeks warm up, looking away to hide his embarrassment from Neiz.

It dawned on Neiz that he was spot on with his questioning, Doore’s face growing a darker shade of green by the second. He leaned forward to cup Doore’s cheek, ”I didn't mean to tease you like that. Just ease yourself into it if you want to, I won't rush you.”

The gesture was calming for Doore’s nerves. He didn't feel pressured to be the best or to know everything when it came to sex. It was something they enjoyed together.

With the go-ahead from Neiz, Doore took the head into his mouth, gently sucking on it. He could see Neiz’s eyes close, letting out a soft sigh. So far, so good, but this wasn't going to be enough to get Neiz off.

Doore started bobbing his head, taking more of Neiz each time he went down. Despite having just sparred together, there was little taste of sweat, and despite his size, it was much easier to take him in without the risk of biting him.

Doore continued with the motion, still only able to take half of Neiz in. He felt Neiz place his hand in Doore’s hair, only gripping gently. The weight of Neiz’s cock felt good in his mouth, flattening his tongue against the underside of it. The grip in his hair, the sounds of Neiz’s breathing, also... it all felt so good.

Although he prefers receiving it, giving oral was much better than what he thought it was. Under different circumstances, he would have let himself enjoy the sensation for a while. However, his jaw was beginning to hurt a lot, and he would rather not deal with a sore jaw for the rest of the day. 

The worry didn't last long when he felt the grip in his hair tighten, pushing his head to fully envelope Neiz. His throat spasmed around Neiz’s erection, causing Neiz to shout.

”Doore, ah shit!”

Doore felt a sharp pain in his scalp as Neiz pulled his head off of his cock and came on his face. Unexpected, Doore was barely able to close his eyes before any got in his eye. 

He felt the grip in his hair slacken, allowing him to rest his face in Neiz’s thigh to catch his breath once more. Moments passed before he felt Neiz grab one of his arms, pulling Doore up to lay beside him (with only a little effort from Doore himself).

Neiz was the first to break the silence, ”How do you feel?”

”I feel pretty good actually,” Doore replied, ”But I'm not sure how to feel about not having much of a gag reflex.”

”Even if you don't have a gag reflex, your throat is probably a little sore. Here,” Salza spoke up.

A water bottle was held in front of him by a gloved hand, one that he was more than happy to take.

”Thanks, Salza.”

Doore took only a few sips of the water, before accidentally spitting it out as the realization dawned on him. ”Salza?!?”

”Present, and slightly annoyed that you sprayed water over the comforter.”

A slight grumbling from Doore’s left made it clear that Neiz also held the same sentiment. After all, it was Neiz’s bed they laid in.

”Sorry ’bout that, but I was a little surprised. Why are you back so quickly, and when did you get here?” 

”I came back to get my scouter,” Salza emphasized the statement by picking up said object from the desk beside the bed, ”We’ve been on many missions this week, there's a few that I can't recall in full detail to complete the reports. And to answer your second question, I've been here long enough to see that you'll probably want a throat lozenge for later.”

Salza places a pack of throat lozenges within reach of the bed, along with a bottle of water presumably for Neiz. He grabbed a tissue from the other corner of the desk to wipe off whatever semen was left on Doore’s face. Both the men had vastly different reactions to the care.

”Salza, you don't have to do that!”

”Wow, thanks mom,” Neiz quipped.

”You’re welcome, daughter dearest,” Salza replied in a similar tone.

Their banter made Doore laugh, forgetting about his embarrassment of Salza taking care of them. After settling down from his laughter, Doore tried to persuade Salza to stay once more, ”Do you really have to go back? It sounds like ya got a lot o’ work done, it wouldn't hurt to stay here with us.”

”Doore, there’s no convincing Salza to stay. Work over play and all that nonsense. Besides, he's not as pent up as you think he is. After all, he's always suffering from...” 

”Neiz, don’t you dare,” Salza warned.

”... _Blue balls_.”

A flash of purple passed in front of Doore at what felt like an ungodly speed, a screech of absolute _terror_ following quickly behind it. He looked over to see Salza straddling Neiz’s waist, pinning his arms with his legs.

”Think you're so funny, do you? I'll give you something to laugh about...” Salza said with a maniacal grin. Whatever he had planned for Neiz, may Neiz rest in peace.

”Wait, no, it was a joke, please--”

Neiz’s pleas go unheard as Salza began to tickle him. Fingers running up and down Neiz’s sides, making him howl with laughter. Doore himself couldn't stop laughing either, not expecting Salza to be so playful. 

Neiz finally wriggled his arms from underneath Salza’s legs, catching his wrists in his hands. By the time Neiz sat up and put his arms behind Salza’s back, everyone in the room had fallen victim to the contagious laughter. 

Salza was the first to recover from the laughter, still a bit playful. ”Have you learned your lesson, Neiz?”

”Loud and clear, Captain. Loud and clear.”

As Doore was watching on, Salza and Neiz held eye contact for a moment, arms wrapped around each other. They had content smiles on their faces, gazing into each other’s eyes before they both leaned in to give a quick kiss. Doore had felt something in their gaze, but he couldn't put his finger on it. His train of thought was cut short by Salza pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. 

”I will only be gone for a couple more hours at most. After I get back, we can spend the rest of the day together, alright?” 

Doore did not respond instantly, realizing that Neiz and Salza we're giving him the same look as they did each other. Maybe he was reading into it too much, but he felt like they were looking at him with such... fondness in their eyes. Instead of pondering on it for too long, he replied to Salza’s question. ”Yeah, but try to be back quickly.”

Salza climbed off the bed over Doore, making his way to the door of Neiz’s bedroom, ”I’ll see you two later. For now, get some rest.”

When he heard the door close behind Salza, Doore turned to speak to Neiz, who was already curled up under the blankets. Only his head was poking out, looking expectingly at him. For someone who was normally so menacing and brutal, it was quite an adorable sight.

”Takin’ a nap, are we?”

”Yeah, Salza will wake us up when he gets back. You wanna stay and cuddle?”

”Is that even a question? Move over, I wanna be the big spoon!”

\---------------------------------------------------------

Footsteps echoed through the large, empty hallway as Salza made his way to the bridge. He just had three more reports to finish, so close to finally catching up on paperwork. Salza should have been happy, but he felt more forlorn than anything else. Gazing out one of the large windows into the darkness of space around them, he contemplated whether he should have stayed with them. 

He wasn’t one to question his own decisions, but there was something about this choice that was different. He felt physically fine, despite the labour of the past two weeks. His muscles didn’t ache, and he didn’t feel tired. The day off didn’t feel like a necessity to him. What could it have been?

Thinking back to what transpired that day, he realized immediately what it was that made him feel this way...

He didn’t want to leave Doore and Neiz, even if it was for only an hour or so. That moment of happiness he shared with them just moments ago left an ache in his chest when he thought about it. 

And whenever he was with them, whether they were on a mission or even fighting, he felt content. Even before they became “involved”, he did care about them enough to worry about their well-being, even if he didn’t show it too often. He never felt that strongly about anyone before, having been part of the PTO since his childhood.

Salza tried to think about what it was about them that made him feel like this, but he couldn’t pinpoint one exact reason. It was almost as if he was...

“Oh, Salza, you are too old for something so... juvenile. And this is no life to starting falling for someone,” Salza spoke to himself quietly, still gazing out the window.

But he couldn’t bring himself to truly hate the idea of this... feeling. He wasn’t used to it, not sure if it was more than just an infatuation with them. Rather than wracking his mind with the invading thoughts, he continued to make his way to the bridge.

‘Whether or not this is going to be an issue, getting lost in thought will not help. It’ll only waste time,’ Salza thought.

As Salza stood in front of the door to the bridge, he saw a low-ranking soldier leave the room. Rather odd, since there always needed to be one person manning the bridge when Lord Cooler was away, and it wasn’t time for a change of shifts yet.

“Excuse me, where do you think you’re going?” Salza questioned, catching the soldier’s attention as he was walking away.

The soldier jumped in surprise, not expecting to be called out. He turned to address Salza, “Captain Salza! I was just relieved of my shift, sir!”

“Your shift should have started at 1200 and it’s only 1600. You are halfway through your shift, who relieved you of your duties?” Salza questioned further.

The soldier’s voice shook under the questioning, even when Salza did not intend it to be threatening, “I-it was Lord Cooler, C-captain. He’s back from his meeting, sir!”

‘Already? That was rather quick. Did something go wrong?’ Salza had hoped that wasn’t the case.

“My apologies, then. You are dismissed.”

“Yes sir!” The soldier took his leave with a salute, quickly hightailing it down the hallway.

Salza didn’t think he was intimidating, but never the less, being feared has some perks in his position.

As he entered the bridge, he saw the back of Lord Cooler’s hover chair, his tail laying beside him. Without so much as speaking to him, Salza could clearly feel a wave of anger radiating from the Arcosian in front of him.

Salza bowed before speaking, “Lord Cooler, my apologies for not greeting you upon your arrival, but I was not expecting you to be back so soon. How was your meeting?”

Lord Cooler swirled the dark wine in his glass before answering, “It went well. It was an acquaintance of mine, Lord Ousha of planet Metamor. He often buys planets from me, at the expense that I visit his homeworld. I am curious as to why you are working today, Captain. You were supposed to have a day off, no?”

“Of course, Lord Cooler, but I was just finishing the reports from this week. I would rather be caught up before we purge any more planets, sir.” 

“Doore and Neiz won’t help you?”

“Not at all, my lord. I told them to leave the work to me. I think they deserved this day off, and it gives me a little bit of peace from them,” Salza added.

Under different circumstances, that last part of the comment would have made Lord Cooler chuckle or at the very least smirk. He’s clearly not in a joking mood.

Salza strolled to his computer, the monitor closest to where Lord Cooler sat. Generally, he kept his work station tidy, but there were a few papers with notes scribbled on them. Mostly Doore’s and Neiz’s drafts, the chicken scratch was a little difficult for Salza to decipher, despite it being written in Common.

Silence fell over the pair as Salza uploaded the data from his scanner to the computer. To say the silence was comfortable would be a lie, Lord Cooler’s anger ever-present as Salza continued to work. He wasn’t sure whether to ask what was wrong or not. Sometimes it worked, other times he got smacked in the face by Lord Cooler’s tail. This, however, was the first time he would have to deal with the metaphorical minefield that was Lord Cooler’s mood without his teammates. ’Focus on one thing at a time,’ Salza told himself, ‘just get the reports done.’

\---------------------------------------------------------

An hour later, Salza had finally finished typing out all of the reports, eyes straining from the light of the monitor. The tension still sat heavy in the air, but not nearly as suffocating as before. At the very least, Salza felt he could approach Lord Cooler without being killed on the spot.

Salza quickly cleaned up the papers littered across his work station, throwing them in the trash bin that was underneath his computer. Grabbing his scouter, he made his way to Lord Cooler’s side, “I’ve finished the reports, my lord. Is there anything else you would like me to do before I take my leave?”

Lord Cooler was about to wave his hand, signalling that Salza may leave, but he saw Lord Cooler pause for a moment. Although his face was stoic, his voice betrayed underlying malice, ”Lord Ousha and I were talking about something rather interesting today. Would you like to hear about it, Captain?”

”Of course, Lord Cooler,” Salza replied. It was obvious that they were talking about something that wasn't good, but he didn't have much say in this conversation.

”We were talking about something interesting about Lord Frieza. A little gossip, if you will,” Lord Cooler paused, ”Lord Ousha had heard from my mother that a mutiny occurred within Frieza’s Army.

Salza couldn't keep his cool expression, a genuine surprise on his face. Who would possibly be so stupid to cross Lord Frieza like that?

Lord Cooler continued, receiving the reaction he was looking for, ”It was three Littian soldiers, two of which were active Lieutenants that led the purge of planet Arlia. Although a small mutiny, they had tried to assassinate my brother by poisoning his food.”

”Even though Arcosians can process most known toxins from their body?” Even despite Salza’s high intelligence, this should have been common knowledge.

”If only they were as smart as you were, Captain. Maybe they would have finally gotten rid of him. But that is not my point here.”

Before he continued, Lord Cooler took a sip of his wine. Cooler looked calm, and collected, whereas Salza knew he looked terrified to some degree. Lord Cooler was not one for simple chatting. He always had a point to make, and Salza was smart enough to guess it had to do with himself. Depending on how bad the situation was, Salza was a dead man walking.

”The reason they tried to kill Frieza, or so they claimed before their timely deaths, was because they were ’romantically involved.’ They couldn't stand to serve under Frieza while having such an affair. I’m curious as to what you think about that?”

“About the mutiny or the reason behind it, sir?” 

“The latter, Salza.”

There were only a few times when Lord Cooler chose to use his name rather than his rank. In this case, Lord Cooler was getting tired of Salza verbally running away from the question.

”In my opinion, something like that does not belong in the PTO,” although that _technically_ was not a lie, Salza had hoped Lord Cooler did not become aware of what was going on between Neiz, Doore and himself. At least not until he figured it out first.

”Sometimes ’needs’ may need to be satiated, but it should not influence the loyalty nor the work of a soldier. That is our purpose, my lord.”

Lord Cooler remained silent, looking into his wine glass, thinking. The silence in the room was deafening, Salza couldn't take it any longer, ”It might not be my place to say this, but what happened with Lord Frieza will not happen here, my lord. The Armoured Squadron is dedicated to you and you only.”

Salza had no idea if his outburst made the situation better or worse, given that his only response was a raised brow from Lord Cooler. However, he needed to speak his piece on the matter. His few moments of weakness will not deter his loyalty to Lord Cooler and he needed that to be known. He owed his entire life to the man in front of him after all, having been within his care since his formative years.

”Your loyalty is... moving, Captain,” Lord Cooler admitted, ”Maybe I shouldn't have been so hasty with my assumptions, but there is still a particular matter that we need to discuss.” 

The tension in the air had all but vanished, Salza having assuaged most of Lord Cooler’s stress about the matter. Despite Lord Cooler’s calm façade, Salza wasn't out of the woods just yet, ”What is this matter, my lord?”

”The matter of you having sexual relations with Doore while on a mission.”

Lord Cooler’s bluntness caught Salza off guard, causing him to choke on air for a moment. He could feel the warmth of embarrassment rise in his cheeks, which were no doubt a deep purple. ”Lord Cooler, please let me explain-”

”The both of you breathed in spores from the _Bonrea hornicious_ plant, correct? It is a common species of flora on that planet, it is not unrealistic to have stumbled upon it. Even if it could have been prevented had Doore been more careful.”

There was not much for Salza to say. Lord Cooler knew the more important details of what happened, and although he was sure to be reprimanded, he wasn’t expecting a serious punishment. He still had a question that needed to be answered, ”I didn't wish to hide this from you, but my scanner indicated that there was no recording taken for that mission. May I ask how this came to your attention, Lord Cooler?”

”By unfortunate happenstance. I opened the live feed from Doore’s scanner during a rather untimely moment.”

’Of all the things that could have seen, he saw it through Doore’s scanner,’ Salza turned a much darker shade of purple.

Lord Cooler continued, ”I had looked through the recording prior to gather the context of what led to that situation. After all, it would be unlike you to act unprofessionally without a reason. Whatever recordings that were gathered that day from all three scanners were deleted remotely. None of the other soldiers on board were present when I watched the feed.”

Salza breathed a sigh of relief. There was no chance of hiding what happened to Lord Cooler, but at least no one else had seen it. If any of the other soldiers on the ship, they would have taken him less seriously, given his race’s... history.

”Thank you, Lord Cooler, for your consideration. I'm normally opposed to such actions while on a mission. Regardless, I ask that you forgive me for doing something so unacceptable.”

”Not only are you forgiven, but Doore is as well. I do not need explicit details of your sexual exploits, but you see how this can affect me, yes? Should you choose to become involved with the wrong person or should things get out of hand, I will not hesitate to remove the issue. Understood?”

”Yessir!”

”Is there anything else you would like to tell me before you are dismissed?” Lord Cooler asked, expectingly.

Salza didn't hesitate to answer, knowing that hiding this information would be a breach of Lord Cooler’s trust, ”Actually, sir, we are involved with Neiz as well.”

”I inferred as such from the recording, although it is appreciated that you came forth with this information on your own accord. I advise that when you see Neiz and Doore next, you tell them what I told you. With that, you are dismissed, Captain.”

Salza bowed before swiftly taking his leave. Once outside the bridge, Salza felt himself deflate, leaning against the door to support himself. ’That was terrifying. Maybe I should have stayed with Doore and Neiz.’

”Captain, are you alright?”

Salza looked up from where he was to see the soldier he ran into earlier. He should learn the names of the other soldiers on the ship, but right now wasn't the time for that. He wanted some reprieve that only spending time in his living quarters would provide.

”Is that any of your concern?” Salza questioned.

”N-no, not at all. Sorry, s-sir, I'll be on my way,” the soldier ran back down the hallway the way he came, regretting his existence in that moment.

’Being feared does have perks, sometimes,’ Salza smirked, walking back to his shared living quarters.


End file.
